BLUE Bloods: sexo, mentiras y cintas de video
by LittleHoshi
Summary: Las películas para adultos son precisamente eso, para adultos. Esa es una lección que Frank aprenderá de la forma difícil. Contiene spank paternal / nalgadas. si ese tipo de temática les ofende o desagrada simplemente no pierdan su tiempo leyendo este fic.


- Auuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu auuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu noooooo ayyyyyyyyyyyyyyy (los gritos de dolor se oían desde el piso de abajo)

- ¿Pero? (Linda se levantó de golpe) Pero, dios mío, ¿que son esos gritos?

- Suena como día de notas (dijo de forma casual).

- ¿qué? (Linda dijo asustada, no entendía como Danny podía estar ahí sentado en el sofá tan tranquilo con esos gritos) ¿Pero no vas a ir ni tan siquiera a ver que pasa? Esos gritos viene de tu casa, ¡del piso de arriba!

- Sí, de la habitación de los pequeños, Suena a zurra de suspenso (Linda lo miró con cara extrañada) que uno de esos dos debe haber suspendido alguna asignatura y mi padre les está dando una buena zurra.

- Si alguna vez tengo hijos, jamás le pondré un dedo encima. ¡Es de barbaros!

- ¿Mejor? (dijo agarrando el mando a distancia y subiendo el volumen)

- Ja (soltó una risotada toda ofendida), no (cruzándose de brazos) ¡no está mejor!

- Vale, tienes razón así no hay manera de concentrarse. ¿hay alguien en tu casa?

- Ja ja ja (con ironía) buen intento, sigue soñando Danny (y agarró su chaqueta y su bolso y se fue).

- ¡Genial, esos idiotas ya me han fastidiado la cita! (dijo de muy malos modos Danny y agarró su chaqueta y salió corriendo tras los pasos de Linda)

- Auuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu nooooo ayyyyyy lo sientooooooo auuuuuu mami auuuuu (gritaba Frank, retorciéndose como una culebrilla para evitar la mano de su madre)

- Jovencito, estás en mucho problemas (Linda le dio otras 10 nalgadas y finalmente lo soltó), sube a tu habitación y no salgas hasta que tu padre llegue.

- Mamaaaaaaaaaaaa, por favor, no se lo digas a papá, me va a matar.

- ¡Haberlo pensado antes, jovencito! (dijo poniéndose las manso en las caderas) ¡A tu habitación!

Frank se fue cabizbajo a su habitación. En cuanto su padre llegara esa noche lo iba a matar. Pero no era culpa suya, bueno si, bueno no, la culpa era de su madre. Se suponía que tenía que llevar a Sean al otorrino. No debían de llegar hasta pasadas las siete. Y era la oportunidad única para que Scott, Will y él vieran la peli que habían encontrado en el trastero.

Todo empezó dos semanas atrás, cuando Frank contestó mal a su madre y su padre lo castigo sin partido. Y claro, papá te castiga sin partido y ya está, pero mamá siempre se asegura que no te pasas el sábado por la mañana haciendo el vago en pijama viendo dibujos en la tele. Así que le pidió, no mejor, le ordenó que arreglara el trastero. Fue arreglando el trastero que dio con una caja llena de cintas de vídeo. La mayoría eran películas horribles de los ochenta. Pero entre ellas había vieja cinta vhs muy reveladora, en la portada salían tres chicas totalmente desnudas con unos grandes pechos sonriendo mientras se tocaban, y no en el hombro precisamente. Detrás habían algunos fotogramas, y dios una de ellas estaba siendo penetrada analmente. Frank, no sabía ni que eso se pudiera hacer. Bueno los gays los hacen, pero se supone que las chicas tienen vagina para eso ¿no? En las clases de biología de la escuela nunca dijeron nada de que una chica también pudiera tener sexo anal. Así que al lunes siguientes la llevó a la escuela y se la enseñó a sus mejores amigos, a Will y a Scott, para ver si ellos sabían algo de eso de hacerlo por detrás con una chica. Pero si Frank estaba pez en el tema, sus amigos no iban mejor encaminados en la materia. Por supuesto hubo risas, golpecitos de codo, guiños y notitas subidas de tono el resto de la semana. Por desgracia en plena era digital, los reproductores de video no estaban a la orden del día. Ni siquiera en el aula de audiovisuales había ya de esas antiguallas. De la excitación inicial los chicos pasaron a una decepción y tristeza. Todos tenían capadísimo el internet en casa. Y seamos francos actualmente ya nadie compra revistas pornográficas "internet kill the playboy star", porque gastarte 6 pavos en una revista pudiendo ver billones de fotos guarras gratis "internet is for porn". Así que a sus 12 años, ninguno de los tres había visto ninguna película porno. Por supuestos todos tenían un amigo que…un primo que…o un hermano mayor que… pero la realidad es que ninguno de ellos había visto jamás practicar sexo. Y si lograban ver esa vieja cinta seguro que serían los primeros de su clase que habrían visto una. Por no mencionar que molaba un montón.

Así que solo tenían que encontrar el momento adecuado. En el sótano su padre tenía un viejo sofá cama, una tele y un reproductor de video y otro de DVD. Su madre había decidido que el sótano sería una especie de lugar de esparcimiento para su padre. Y lo era, las timbas de póker y ver los partidos de football con sus colegas se hacían allí. Era como el santuario de Daniel Reagan, lo poco que el quedaba de Daniel como ente individual. El resto de casa era por completo de los niños y de su esposa.

Sean había empezado a supurar del oído por enésima vez el martes. Linda empezó a ponerle las gotas cada 6 horas como las dos últimas veces, pero el jueves, Sean empezó a vomitar y a tener fiebre así que pidió hora para el doctor Castella. Frank ya tenía 12 años por lo que podía regresar en el autobús de la escuela a casa. Y Linda le dejaría un bocadillo y una macedonia preparadas y el niño solo tendría que comérselos y ponerse a hacer los deberes o ver los dibujos (Linda sabía que sería esta última opción) hasta que ella y Sean regresaran del oftalmólogo.

El plan era perfecto, era muy normal que Will y Scott fueran a casa de Frank después de al escuela, solo tenían que decirles a sus madres que se quedaban en casa de los Reagan, y ya estaba, nadie sospecharía nada.

Los tres chicos estuvieron todo el día de lo más inquietos, no podían para de reír ni de moverse de sus asientos, pero tras un par de bufidos de su profesora no les quedó más remedio que calmarse un poquito. No era cuestión de arruinar el gran plan por una llamada a sus padres por alborotar en clase. Finalmente a las cinco llegaron a casa, ni que decir que dejaron las mochilas tiradas en el recibidor y bajaron espitosos al sótano. Ahí estaba el reproductor de video, tenía mariposas en el estómago. Estaban tan emocionados, su primera película porno. Cine para adultos que lo llamaban las madres estiradas. Hubo un silencio casi sepulcral cuando metieron la cinta en el reproductor, nadie se atrevía a respirar. Si en vez de las chicas de la portada hubiera salido un partido de football o una fiesta familiar, aquello hubiera sido el mayor jarrón de agua fría de la historia. Pero no lo fue, para nada. El reproductor iba, la cinta estaba bien, y era la cinta correcta, ahí estaba una de las chicas de la portada haciendo ejercicios de yoga ante en el salón. Era porno de los noventa. Pero eso ellos ni lo sabían ni les importaba. Los chicos ni hablaban, apenas respiraban y los ojos les empezaban a llorar porque se reprimían a parpadear.

De repente, apareció un tipo, iba vestido como un profesor de gimnasia de los ochenta, pantaloncito rojo corto, calcetines y zapatillas de deporte blancas. Polo ajustado blanco, un silbato y una cinta roja también en el pelo. La chica estaba bien buena, pero no era muy buena en eso del yoga, porque el profesor empezó a corregirles más y más posturas. Por alguna extraña razón el yoga es más fácil cuando se practica sin ropa, debe de ser por la elasticidad. Y claro si la chica tiene dificultad hay que facilitarle las cosas, y el profesor se las facilitó y mucho. Pero aunque la chica ponía mucho de su parte, lo del yoga o era lo suyo. Pero estos chicos eran tenaces, y estaban decididos a hacer todas las asanas del manual. Pero algo no acaba de funcionar, y como dice el dicho, "cuatro ojos ven más que dos" así que el profesor tuvo que llamara su asistente para que les ayudara con algunas asanas. Efectivamente su primera película porno y ya habían visto, sexo oral femenino y masculino, masturbación femenina y masculina, penetración (por ahora solo vagina) y ahora un menage a troi en toda la regla. La sangre de los chicos dejó de llegar al cerebro y empezó a concentrarse toda en otra parte de su anatomía. Tenían 12 años estaban hartos de cascársela, es más, habían hecho muchos concursos a ver quien eyaculaba primero, así que sin mediar ni media palabra los tres empezaron a masturbarse mientras aquel profesor de yoga impartía su clase particular. Fue cuando empezaba la parte de sexo anal que llegó Linda a casa.

El Doctor Castela había tenido que aplazar la visita al día siguiente porque se le había roto una tubería en casa y estaba con los fontaneros. Así que Linda se tuvo que volver con Sean a casa, y estaba de un humor de perros. Porque aunque la fiebre le había bajado, Sean seguía quejándose de dolor de oídos. Estaba de un humor de perros y casi romperse la crisma al entrar en casa, no ayudó a su humor. Frank había dejado como siempre su mochila tirada por medio, y por lo visto también estaban Will y Scotty. Linda recogió las tres mochilas y las colgó en el armario de la entrada. Acostó de nuevo a Sean, le dio el antibiótico y le puso las gotas y lo arropó bien para que no pillara frio. Tras salir de la habitación de Sean fue a la habitación de Frank, para ver que estaban tramando esos tres. Pero la habitación estaba vacía. Vacía y ordenada, lo que significaba que ni habían puesto el píe en ella. Linda miró en la cocina, pero tampoco salió al jardín, pero ni rastro. Se asustó un poco estaba apunto de llamara a Danny cuando escucho un extraño ruido, venía del sótano. Respiró tranquila, los niños estaban en el sótano jugando. Decidió que se quitaría los zapatos y las medias que le estaban matando y después les bajaría algo para beber.

Al cabo de 10 minutos, Linda abría la puerta que daba al sótano. Y no le hizo falta bajar las escaleras para reconocer lo que estaba oyendo. De repente le vinieron todos los calores, Linda estaba roja de furia. Era imposible. ¡Los niños estaban viendo pornografía! Pero lo que se encontró si que nos e lo esperaba. Los niños estaban viendo pornografía mientras se masturbaban. Linda ni lo pensó dio un chillido

- ¡Francis Leonard Reagan! ¡Apaga esa cochinada ahora mismo! (rugió Linda desde la escalera aún. Frank corrió a subirse los pantalones y a apagar la tele) Scott Abbey y William Pain deberíais avergonzaros de vosotros mismo. Voy a llamar a vuestras madres y explicarles lo que estabais haciendo los tres aquí abajo.

- Señora Reagan, no por favor (dijo Scott), por favor, no se lo diga a mi madre. Ella aún piensa que los niños vienen de Paris (dijo poniendo las manitas juntas)

- Te crees muy gracioso Scotty ¿no? Pues ya veremos que gracioso te pones cuando llame a tu padre.

- ¿qué? (Scott cambió la cara de golpe) mi padre no está en la ciudad, está en Austin, con lo de…

- Corta el rollo Scott, he visto su coche antes, cuando venía del médico. Quiero esa cinta. (dijo como un sargento alargando su mano. Frank la sacó muy torpemente del reproductor y se la dio a su madre, no podía ni mirarla a la cara) Muy bien. ¿De donde habéis sacado esto? (Scott y Will se callaron y miraron hacía el suelo)

- -es mía mamá (dijo en un susurrito de vos Frank sin aun atreverse a levantar la mirada del suelo. Esa moqueta estaba realmente roñosa) la encontré en el desván el otro día mientras hacía limpieza (Linda cerró los ojos y contó hasta 100, después lo más digna que pudo los volvió a abrir, respiró hondo y se puso muy firme). ¡Arriba! Voy a llamara vuestros padres para que os recojan.

No tardaron ni 20 minutos a pasar los padres de Will y el padre de Scott a recogerlos, y el pequeño aullido que escucho al cerrarse la puerta cuando Scott salió de casa fue un anuncio de lo que le esperaba a él. En cuanto su madre se girara y empezara a gritarle. Y linda tras despedirse del padre de Scott, efectivamente se giró y miró cara a cara a su hijo Frank, que había permanecido en silencio todo ese rato, Frank enseguida bajó la mirada, aunque seguía avergonzado y estaba seguro que moriría avergonzado, ahora no tenía vergüenza tenía miedo. Frank, en sus 12 años de vida, jamás había visto tan enfadada a su madre. Linda sorprendentemente no le grito, parecía como sacada de una de esas pelis de miedo, en la que la dulce y bondadosa ama de casa en verdad es una asesina sicópata obsesionada con al limpieza, y el sótano está lleno de victimas enterradas. Linda no le gritó, volvió a respirar muy hondo y se acercó a su hijo, que dio instintivamente un paso a tras pero Linda logró alcanzarlo, agarrarlo fuerte del brazo, voltearlo y aplicarle 10 fuertes nalgadas.

- Auuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu nooooo ayyyyyy lo sientooooooo auuuuuu mami auuuuu (gritaba Frank, retorciéndose como una culebrilla para evitar la mano de su madre)

- Jovencito, estás en mucho problemas (Linda le dio otras 10 nalgadas y finalmente lo soltó), sube a tu habitación y no salgas hasta que tu padre llegue.

- Mamaaaaaaaaaaaa, por favor, no se lo digas a papá, me va a matar.

- ¡Haberlo pensado antes, jovencito! (dijo poniéndose las manso en las caderas) ¡A tu habitación!

Danny llegó a las nueve menos cuarto a casa. Había sido un día tranquilo, quería llegar a casa y ver como se encontraba Sean, el pobre había pasado muy mala noche. Y se le veía al pobrecito una carita que partería el corazón al más insensible de los asesinos en serie. Nada se imaginaba, cuando al llegar a casa se encontró a su esposa sentada en el sofá cambiando de canal compulsivamente.

- Hola, mi amor (dijo dándole un beso en el cuello) ¿Qué tal el…? (pero no acabó la frase, la cara de Linda era un poema, algo había pasado, porque Linda estaba furiosa ¿se habría vuelto a olvidar de su aniversario? No imposible, ellos se casaron en verano, y estaban en febrero ¿el cumpleaños?) ¿está Sean bien?

- Sigue igual, no pude llevarlo al otorrino (la cara de Linda se relajo, dejó de estar furiosa a parecer preocupada), el doctor Castela me ha dado hora para mañana.

- Mañana tengo la tarde libre, puedo acompañaros.

- Perfecto. Tu llevas a Sean al otorrino y yo recojo a Frank.

- Cariño, Frank ya tiene 12 años, puede venir en el autobús de la (la cara de Linda volvió a transformarse. Danny se pellizco en entrecejo) ¿qué ha hecho esta vez Frank? (Danny esperaba algo como no recoger sus cosas, no hacer los deberes o incluso hablarle mal a su madre, pero las palabras que a continuación salieron de la boca de su esposa, no, ni en mil años)

- Los he pillado en el sótano viendo porno mientras se masturbaban

- ¿Qué? ¿Quién? ¿Qué? ¡que! (Danny estaba confundido, no podía haber oído bien. Entonces Linda sacó de detrás de un cojín del sofá la mencionada cinta y se la tiró al regazo a su marido. Danny reconoció la cinta) oh

- ¿oh? ¡Oh! Eso es lo único que tienes que decir Daniel Francis Reagan, ¡oh! Grrrrrr te dije que te deshicieras de tus cintas cuando me quedé embarazada, te lo dije, te dije que no quería tener eso en la misma casa donde estoy criando a tus hijos (remarcaba cada palabra clavándole la uña en el pecho. Linda estaba realmente furiosa) Y te lo dije porque sabía que algo como esto pasaría. Pues ahora, vas y hablas tú con tu hijo. Yo me voy a cenar con Brigitte ha vuelto a romper con el novio (tomando las llaves del coche) Y Danny más vale que le dejes claro a tu hijo que no quiero esas cochinadas en mi casa. Como te pases y vayas en plan compadrito…

- ¡Linda! Tiene 12 años

- Eso digo yo, solo tiene 12 años, no tiene edad para (Linda estaba tan enfurecida que no lograba ordenar sus pensamientos y mucho menos sus palabras) Le he dado las gotas a Sean a las seis. No le tocan hasta dentro de tres horas, sino he vuelto, no te olvides de ponérselas (intentando ordenar sus pensamientos). Daniel, asegúrate que cuando regrese esta noche ya no queda ni una de esas cintas o revistas en casa.

- No te preocupes, las tiré todas

- ¡Todas no!

- Se debió…(pero Linda lo fulminó con la mirada9

- ¡Ni una! (y se fue dando un portazo. El portazo despertó a Sean que salió descalzo y solo en pijama de su habitación).

- ¿Mamá? (dijo restregándose los ojos y con carita triste)

- No, campeón, soy yo papi (lo agarró en volandas y lo volvió a meter en la cama) ¿qué tal se encuentra mi campeón hoy?'

- Mejor, pero me duele el oído cuando hago así dijo inclinando aun lado la cabeza)

- Pues entonces, fácil, no hagas así (dijo Danny inclinando al cabeza también)

- Pero es que cuando me duermo se inclina sola (poniendo morritos)

- Vale, tengo una idea, espera aquí campeón (Danny bajó corriendo al salón y tomó un par de cojines del sofá y los subió a la habitación de Sean y le hizo una especie de cajita blanda para que nos e le moviera la cabeza cuando se quedara dormido) has visto, papá tiene soluciones para todo

- Jajaja siiiii

- Si, ahora duerme campeón, dentro de 3 horitas, vendré a ponerte las gotas y darte el antibiótico.

- El antibiótico no me gusta (dijo medio adormilado)

- Ni si después te doy un bombón

- Entonces si (pero ya estaba hablando en sueños. Danny cerró con cuidado la puerta de la habitación de Sean y se preparó para encarar a su hijo mayor).

- Hola hijo (dijo Danny sentándose en al cama de su hijo que estaba estirado en ella con la almohada tapándole la cabeza. Danny le quitó la almohada para poder hablarle mirándole a los ojos)

- Hola papá, he oído a mamá

- Si estaba muy enfadada

- ¿y tú, lo estás?

- Si, también (pero a diferencia de Linda Danny parecía muy sereno). Hijo sabes que ese tipo de películas no son para niños de tu edad. Ya hemos hablado de la pornografía. Puse filtros en el ordenador de tu habitación para que no pudieras acceder a este tipo de cosas.

- Pero, papá, no sé por qué no puedo verlas.

- Porque solo tienes 12 años, y el amor no es lo que sale en estas cintas, y eres muy pequeño aun y podría confundirte.

- Papá, tengo 12 años, no soy tan pequeño.

- Ya, me he dado cuenta. ¿En serio, Frankie? ¿En que demonios estabas pensando, ver una película para adultos en casa, mientras tus amigos y tú os masturbáis? Aunque no te hubiera pillado mamá, sé que sabes que eso no estaba bien.

- No (dijo bajando la cabeza)

- ¿entonces porqué lo hiciste Francis? (uff de repente Frank había pasado de Frankie a Francis y eso era malo muy malo. Frank se encogió de hombros).

- No, nada de encogerse de hombros, jovencito (y ahora era jovencito, estaba muerto). Contesta a mi pregunta

- Tenía curiosidad.

- Es normal tener curiosidad hijo. Pero si tienes dudas o preguntas deberías acudir a tu madre o a mí.

- Pero eso da mucho corte.

- Más corte debió de darte que tu madre os pillara con los pantalones bajados viendo una película para adultos (Frank bajó la cabeza y se puso rojo como un tómate) hijo, solo digo, que ahí (refiriéndose a la cinta) no encontrarás ninguna respuesta.

- De acuerdo (Frank quería que su padre dejara de hablar de eso fuera como fuese, aunque eso significara que la parte cordial de la charla se había acabado y que tocaba la parte fea de la charla)

- Muy bien (dijo sonriéndole y mirándolo tiernamente, como de rápido crecían esos chicos) creo que ambos sabemos que va a pasar ahora ¿no? No es necesario que te lo diga ¿verdad?

- No, señor (dijo bajando mucho los hombros y poniendo cara de condenado a pena de muerte)

- Venga Frank, acabemos cuanto antes (Frank salió de la cama y miró una última vez a su padre a la cara para ver si había una conmutación de pena de último minuto. Danny respiró hondo odiaba esa parte de la paternidad. La odiaba con todas su fuerzas. Odiaba las zurras no importaba en que parte estuvieras, eran odiosas. Puso a su hijo frente a frente le bajó los pantalones hasta las rodillas y se lo colocó sobre las rodillas y empezó a dejar hacer la mano una y otra vez hasta que escuchó como su hijo empezaba a llorar más intensamente, entonces le bajó el slip y tomó la zapatilla y le dio 20 zapatillazos )

- Auuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu (Frank lloraba, gritaba y pataleaba. Danny tuvo que recolocarlo varias veces, pero sabía que si lo dejaba a medias no serviría para nada, solo para hacer que el trasero de Frank cambiara de su color blanco natural a un rosado encendido) Auuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu nooooooooooooooooooooo ayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy papá por favor para auuuuuu lo siento auuuuu no lo volveré hacer, lo juro, nunca más ayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy au nunca más.

- Shhhh ya está, hijo, ya, ya pasó (Danny acaronaba a Frank como cuando era un bebé, pronto se calmó) Frank, hijo. Mañana quiero que te disculpes con tu madre y quiero que te ofrezcas a hacer las tareas que ella encuentre que puedas hacer. Y una cosa más, si vuelvo a enterarme que has estado viendo cosas que no son para chicos de tu edad, no solo no vas a poder sentarte cómodo durante días sino que sacaré el tema durante la cena en casa del abuelo.

- ¡Qué! ¡Noooooo! (dijo escandalizado Frank)

- Pues ya sabes, se acabaron los visionados pornográficos para ti.

- Si, papá (dijo secándose las lágrimas con el reverso de la palma de la mano) venga a la cama contigo, que sino duermes las suficientes horas no crecerás. Y te quedarás bajito como tu padre.

- El abuelo debía dormir mucho cuando era pequeño ¿no?

- Muchísimo jajaja (anda le quitó las gafas y las puso sobre la mesita de noche) no dejes que te coman las chinches (dijo dándole un beso en la frente)

Danny se tiró exhausto en el sofá y de repente se encontró riéndose de él mismo. Quién les hubieran dicho hace 15 años que estarían subiendo a sus hijos con los mismos criterios que los subieron sus padres. Resultó que sus padres no lo habían hecho tan mal al fin de cuentas. Y que la paternidad cuando no eres padre es tan sencillo y bonito, pero la paternidad cuando se es padre es agotador, complicado, mal pagado, desagradecido y…bonito. Cerró los ojos y se quedó dormido.


End file.
